


M.E.R.R.Y.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [25]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, Merry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for Master Brandybuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M.E.R.R.Y.

M is for Mischievous,  
Laughter and game.  
E is for Effacing,  
Self would defame.  
R is for Rascal,  
A light-hearted thief.  
R is for Reprieve,  
You bring relief.  
Y is for Youth,  
You’ve still known grief.

 

Merry, you truly,  
A character are.  
Alone or with Pippin,  
Outside or in a bar.

May fortune greet you,  
Where’er you go.  
Friends be quick to greet you,  
As you surely know.


End file.
